Innocence lost
by yume girl 91
Summary: Bya/Ruki short fics and one-shots. Note: Lemons au and otherwise
1. Chapter 1 Innocence lost pt1

His hands were gentle at first, running slowly down her concave belly. Sliding along the smooth fabric of the pink nightgown, trailing down to her trembling knees. From the darkness in her room, she discerned his tall lithe shape above her. His shadow was cast on the opposite wall but from the touch she knew it to be no illusion. Playfully he lifted her gown allowing the cool air to kiss her heated thighs. His finger slipped lightly against the tiny cleft covered by the black panties, pushing in, fondling the sides. Her heart pounded.

Slow, teasingly he stroked her panty line, easing the black silk down. His hand slipped in, caressing the black curls, fingering the moist insides, wet sounds escaped her throat. Her fists were at her sides on the soft sheets, her violet eyes rolled back beneath the lids as his finger went in. She writhed in mounting ecstasy, as more entered her, deeper, pumping her, lustful moans issued from her slick lips. She felt the bed sink down as he went lower, his fingers pulled out and then his mouth sucked. His tongue laved the firm sensitive flesh, licking the salty fluids that gushed out. Her breaths grew ragged with suppressed passion.

Her hands crept up to her breasts where they massaged the distended brown nipples; his hands went beneath her butt lifting her up. His mouth continued its work, kissing her vagina tenderly then ramming his tongue into her, her vision went white.

Her body, her mind all possessed by only the one thought of releasing herself. She climaxed and let the hot liquid flow into his mouth. Him…her lover. Her dream lover…

~~~*~~~

With a start Rukia woke up. The alarm clock on the tiny nightstand rang shrilly in her ear. Her eyes flickered over to it confirming the time. 9:00 am, perfect she would be late again. Her hand lifted from the blankets to lie across her bare bosom, her nipples hard in the morning air fluttering the curtain. Her pink nightgown was draped neatly beside her on the rumpled sheets. Where her panties were she had no idea…

She sat up, arching her back as she stretched the kinks from her shoulders. Moistness to the sheets gave testimony to the night's visit. Her mind went lazily over it; her fingers absently stroked the bruised area of her middle and then traced the outline of her opening curious at the faint soreness.

When had they started? These liaisons with him…one night he'd crept in her window while the bed lamp was still on and she'd caught a glimpse of his definite masculinity. Black hair somewhat long, without wave hung to his shoulders. Gray eyes of flint had stared into hers; his body was lean and thin, firm in all the right places. His hands were fine and beautiful they'd caressed her long enough so that she knew their every inch.

His voice baritone, rumbling yet lacking some of the sensuous depth that _other_ men she knew possessed. Mr. Schiffer the department head for instance had a soothing melodic tenor that simply gave her chills just hearing him speak though often or not he was making some scathing remark and glaring with his equally gorgeous green eyes.

Her eyes closed remembering her boss's careful enunciation and sleek grace; she knew better than to study him when at work. It was only after someone else had made a mistake and he was nearby correcting it that she allowed herself to look at him. Alone she thought of him…and it was in this loneliness that _he_ had first begun coming around.

_Byakuya_, he'd given his name as once when she had asked.

Rukia sighed and slipped out of bed. Her hand went out and grabbed the silk bathrobe from the stand. Sliding the cool fabric over her nude body, she went into the bathroom to prepare for another long and boring…oh so average day. On top of the wicker hamper in the corner near the shower, were her black panties.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: don't own Bleach we all know that. Heh I really don't need another fic going but eh…I was just in the mood for something smutty. Giggles…review if thou so chose.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

The paper frame door to her room opened silently. Her eyes muddled from sleep barely discerned the man's figure standing at the foot of the low bed. White robe belted at the waist, neck open to reveal a tanned muscular throat and curved bone structure. Black hair hung loose and free from the binding Kenseikan. His gray eyes were partially closed.

"_Nii-sama?" she struggled up from bed; confusion evident in her muffled tone. His body moved gracefully, shunpo in his favor. Her wrist was encircled by a broad hand and lifted briefly to his lips. Her eyes widened as he slipped on top of her, gently pushing her by the shoulders down into the sheets. _

"_Nii-sama?!" her voice a little louder now, more nervous than scared, reassuringly his hand moved to cup her cheek. "Rukia," he whispered her name lovingly, caressingly, filled with the suppressed longing of the years past. Had he…wanted her, the way she had wanted him?_

_His lips kissed hers lightly, brushing them as if with a feather. Her hands crept up to his hair sliding through it, massaging his skull, prolonging the kiss. Hot shuddering breath left her face and passed down to her chest where the kimono was opened. He pushed aside the material, his fingers sliding over the firming buds. _

_She started slightly from this unexpected contact; he chuckled low in his throat and leaned down to nip the brown flesh. Her body quivered, warmth spreading down to her middle. He placed his hands on either side of her and began suckling her breasts, his tongue lapped at the hard roundness urging soft moans from her. _

_Heat flowed from her crotch until a hand slithered to it and squeezed, pinching the lips. "Not yet," he said warningly, feeling the moistness spilling out. Her panties were slipped off revealing a mass of black curls hiding her most secret areas. She spread her legs, opening to him. His thumb stroked the silky hair, parting the heated folds dipping in teasingly and eliciting pleasurable sounds, as he studied the youthful allure of her young body. _

_Her eyes traced his outline to the firming bulge, hardening for her to the mysterious light reflected in his eyes as he gazed back at her. Still keeping this contact, she slid away from his touch, "let me." They exchanged places, her hands pushed away his kimono and she got between his legs. From the rigidity of his erection, she knew him to be almost ready. There wasn't much to be done now…_

_Her mouth sliding over the taut skin, how long had she wanted to do this? Fluid, salty and still warm from his body slithered onto her tongue. She licked at it, wanting more yet his wet gasps from above told her all she needed to know…she crawled back on top of him._

_She straddled him, his hands reached for her and seconds later she found herself on her back staring up at him. Well if he wanted it that way…a throbbing hardness pressed against her inner thigh made it clear what he wanted. He pounded her unmercifully, hard, thrusting in and out, her body shook and her breasts jiggled with the sheer force of his lovemaking._

_Pain at first…then after a minute or so hearing his ragged grunts she joined him. Her feminine cries echoed in the room, a small smile curved his lips when she begged him to fuck her more. In torrents her juices came, mingling with his and all around them the heady undeniable smell of sex wafted…_

~~~*~~~

She woke up…her sheets twisted around her body, her crotch soaked. Confusedly she struggled up. Her mind a blank, still reeling from the… "A dream," she said disappointed to the fresh morning air. Her kimono had been pulled apart and her legs were stretched out, a spray of glistening fluid oozed tellingly from her silky pubic hairs streaking out on the white sheets.

Rukia sighed and fell back down against the pillows. How long had she been having it? This nightmare…dreaming of Nii-sama that way. Being away from him had only lessened the loathsome desire but now since she'd been staying up at the Kuchiki mansion instead of Ichigo's closet or the Squad Thirteen barracks…it had returned with the same realistic even sinful—

Ugh.

She didn't even want to think about it.

Footsteps thudded outside in the hallway reminding her that she needed extra time to dispose of the _evidence_. She scrambled up and grasped at the covers when the door began to slide open…

~~~***~~~

A/N: Tee hee, another smutty one! :D grins, not bad for a one-shot eh? Please review, asks humbly.


End file.
